The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by solitaireclay07
Summary: Popcorn and ice cream. Antidepressents to Kazu after a bad day. And after watching his favorite movie, he falls asleep and starts having a weird dream involving the movie. DigimonMoulin Rouge crossover. Cowritten by Logo The Twin.


Logo The Twin: okay. since ashley has had this idea for a while, and she never did it, and i kept nagging her, and out of frustration i asked her if she wanted me to do it, and she said yes, then suggested we do it together. so here i am.  
  
Ashley: And I'm also here. I just didn't write this chapter. o.O So, Logo The Twin wrote this chapter, and I'll be writing the next. If I'm not lazy. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. Nope. We don't. No matter what. Or Moulin Rouge. But I believe Logo The Twin owns Kenji (who is VERY ooc, not that anyone would know). Yes, she does. Ashley only owns her obsessions over Clay Aiken and Ryan Gosling. And Logo The Twin owns....wait....nothing really. She steals all her music from her sister (don't tell...(Logo The Twin: hey!)) ::nods:: NOW READ!!!

* * *

**Chapter One: The India Project  
**  
"So class, what number did I tell you to remember from yesterday?" asked a brunette teacher in a less than enthusiastic voice.  
  
"33!"  
  
"47!"  
  
"35!"  
  
"2,361!"  
  
"Ms. Katou," the teacher nearly yelled over the fuss, "did you happen to right it down?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Asaji," a perky copper haired girl nodded. "We were on 42."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ms. Asaji put the India tape in, and within minutes the whole class was in a stupor, scribbling notes whenever Ms. Asaji reminded them to.  
  
"Well, that was a good movie..." Ms. Asaji said, though her tone said differently. After a sigh, she started anew. "So, now for our project on India." Class groan. "Hey, half of you wanted to do the big project for our ancient civilization on India, so I'm going with what you said. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well Ms. Asaji, I have a slight idea, though I'm not sure if the class will agree."  
  
Nearly everyone in class turned around to the speaker. A black strip of hair outlined his pale face.  
  
"Yes Kenji?" the teacher asked the exchange student.  
  
Blinking a forest green and a violet eyes, he started. "I was just thinking we could just do some sort of play or skit..." he trailed off, running nervous hands through natural scarlet red hair.  
  
"OH! I LIKE THAT!" a light brunette yelled out. Everyone's attention snapped to the immature boy.  
  
"Tell us what your thinking Kazu," a honey brown haired boy said, though he had yellow goggles on.  
  
"Shuttup Takato. ANYWAY. WE COULD DO A MOULIN ROUGE!!!!!!!" Kazu yelled to the world.  
  
"A what?" half the class chorused.  
  
Kazu jumped up to the front of the class "The Moulin Rouge is set it Paris--"  
  
"Ancient Paris?" a blue green haired boy joked.  
  
"Don't interrupt me Kenta! Anyway, the Moulin Rouge is a story about a guy named Christian, who is obsessed with love. While he's at a hotel, an unconscious Argentinean falls through his roof--"  
  
"What does this have to do with India?" an irate Ms. Asaji interrupted.  
  
"I'm getting to it."  
  
"Well, get to it. So don't give us an in-depth report. Just a quick synopsis."  
  
"Fine," Kazu retorted. "Anyway, he meets Satine, "the Sparkling diamond" who wants to be a star, but is stuck at the Moulin Rouge. She is told by her boss, Harold Zidler, to seduce--"  
  
"Mr. Shiota, I said I wanted a quick review."  
  
"Blah blah blah Duke, blah blah blah, Satine thinks Christian is Duke, blah blah blah, fall in love, blah blah blah, have to keep it from the Duke, blah blah blah."  
  
"And this has to do with India how?" a smooth voice questioned.  
  
Kazu cast the Maraguchi School for the Gifted student a dark glare. "After Satine mistakes Christian for the Duke, they meet in an elephant, and the Duke comes in, for he was the one who was supposed to, and so he doesn't lose his job Zidler does, and so do some Bohemians. To cover why he and Satine were there, he said he had an idea for a story. Which was set in India," he hastily added, seeing the jerk who opposed him open his mouth.  
  
Kenji instead rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, let's do a play of a story that completely revolves around sex. What could be better?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his words.  
  
The whole class was just sitting there, watching the class clown go against a sarcastic exchange student. Quite boring really. Which might be why one girl was reading The Notebook, back turned on her idiot classmates.  
  
"All right class, we'll continue this tomorrow," a relieved Ms. Asaji yelled over the shrill bell, telling them it was time for lunch. After casting a superior glance at the brunette, who had flinched during their glaring contest when the bell rang, and left the room.

* * *

Everyone passed each other looks, expecting the person to say something.  
  
"I'm bored," Kazu said, popping another oreo with guacamole into his already oreo full mouth.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Takato asked, nibbling on a pastry from his parents shop.  
  
"Somebody say something," he whined.  
  
"Something," Kenta said mockingly, munching on his sandwich.  
  
"I miss Alice..." Henry muttered, head propped on his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, we can see her, Rika and Ryo after school," Jeri said, looking full at him, so to miss Kazu eating.  
  
"I just hope it comes soon. Ryo's awesome," Kazu said, spitting black blobs everywhere.  
  
"How!" Jeri yelled, feeling something cold hit her cheek. "How can you eat such a disgusting mix!"  
  
"Dude, Jeri, oreos and guacamole are not disgusting. It's actually a tradition."  
  
"What idiot would eat a whole bag of oreos with a can of guacamole?" she shrieked.  
  
"Whole bag?" Takato asked, head perking up.  
  
"Yep. Bought em this morning." Seeing his friend's hungry look, the boy smirked. He put the fourth eaten blue bag on the table, grabbed another sandwich cookie and dunked it more than halfway into the green topping. Pulling it up he waved it temptingly under the other boy's sniffing nose. "C'mon Takato, you know you want one... You won't owe me..." he offered. "No?" he asked, seeing him going back to his pastry. "Fine," was his light reply, raising it high above his head, and letting it drop into his wide open mouth. "Mm-mm-mm," he moaned happily.  
  
Faster than any one could say anything, though they were all too speechless, Takato's hand dropped the croissant, plucked an oreo, submerged it in the green goop and was nibbling on in, cinnamon eyes shifting to everyone quickly. As he reached toward his second, Jeri came to her senses.  
  
"Ew!" she said in a rebuking way. Trying to get away from the "tradition," she turned her brown eyes to Henry. Before she could attempt small talk, Kazu started again.  
  
"You know what would make this even better?" he asked rather loudly.  
  
"Watching Moulin Rouge?" a cold voice guessed.   
  
Kazu turned around to be greeted by "You!" he yelled, swinging his legs over the bench, and kicking Kenta in the process.  
  
"Me?" the sarcastic redhead asked, pushing his black streak out of his now dark blue and dark greenish purple eyes.  
  
"Yea you! Uh.... what's your last name?" Kazu asked quietly, trying to keep his macho act.  
  
"Nakazawa," he said, as if telling him was hardly worth his time.  
  
"Yea you, Naka--" Kazu started, but at that moment he looked at Kenji's eyes with a befuddled gaze. "Weren't your eyes purple and green back in class?"  
  
"I won't know. They change colors, so it's possible."  
  
Kazu just stared at him for a minute, forgetting what they were talking about. Remembering he opened his big mouth.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me," he said rather quickly, as if to get the last word in. "I need to go now and eat this..." he cast a reproachful glance at the tray he was holding. "Stuff your school calls food. Good day," he said, forgetting he'd see him later in class that day.  
  
Kenta narrowly missed getting his left shoulder mauled as Kazu sat down. With a dejected and aggravated sigh his hand groped inside the cookie tray. He blinked his eyes and looked inside it. They widened as he saw not only had the oreos been wiped out, but the guacamole was gone too. Everyone tensed as the bear angry goof turned towards Takato. Who had a mustache of green goop and black crumbs.  
  
"You said I wouldn't owe you..." he said weakly, nibbling on the last oreo. Kenta, Henry and Jeri got scared as Kazu's hands that were gripping the lunch table started to shake.  
  
Thinking it would make things better, Takato offered his three fourth eaten oreo with a smear of mashed up avocados. Kazu backslapped his hand, which surprised Takato, and he dropped it, sending the small bit of food flying. That landed...  
  
"EWWWWWWWWW!" Jeri shrieked, looking up, imaging the food in her her copper hair.  
  
"Oh my god Jeri, I am so sorry..." Takato said fearfully.  
  
After casting him a tearful glare, Jeri ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"And I thought my day was bad. I don't know who's worse off, Jeri or Takato," Kazu said.  
  
Surprisingly the blueberry scone that hit him was thrown by Henry.  
  
"Tact," he reminded his friend.  
  
So the day passed. During class Kazu glumly paid attention, glancing every now and then at Kenji, wondering what his problem with him was. And what was so bad with Moulin Rouge. So sex was a big part about it. There lots of other things. Like.... 'Ah screw it,' Kazu thought, completely miserable. 'That exchange student Kenji is right. And I'm wrong. Like always...'  
  
"MOM! I'M HOME!!!!!" Kazu yelled, banging opening the door. With a thud he threw himself down on his big Lazy Boy leather couch. Turning the TV, he hoped there was something good on. Or at least something to take his mind off his day. There was the boringness of the morning, the humiliation of History, the uncomfortable lunch, the miserable after noon and now, because Kenta and Takato sensed he was in a foul mood, the long awkward walk home. 'And how there's nothing on! Dammit!' he cursed, throwing the remote across the room, which thankfully landed on some random pillow. Knowing he'd have to go it sooner or later, and if he watched cartoons he'd forget to, he ignored his procrastination blood and pulled his backpack to him. "Math, History, L.A. and Science homework. Oh joy," he said sarcastically, as started on his math with a dark scowl.  
  
"Finally!" Kazu shouted, five hours later. His day was finally improving. He was done with his homework at a record breaking 7:53 PM, his mom had to do something or another (he was trying to remember what 13 x 25 was) so he was alone for dinner, meaning sweets galore.  
  
"Now for a refreshing movie," he announced, fetching the remote and turning it to the cable movie channel.  
  
"Truth. Freedom. Beauty. Love. The Bohemians beliefs. Starring Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman, Moulin Rouge is up next," said the cheesy announcer dude.  
  
Kazu's jaw dropped. With glazed eyes he ran into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon, the new gallon of rocky road ice his mom got, and rummaging through cabnets he found the microwavable popcorn, which he lost no time in heating. While the appliance hummed in the background, he got out the see through green bowl, which he reserved for popcorn. By the time the hyper teen had transferred the extra butter popcorn to the bowl and jumped from behind onto the couch, the twentith century fox logo came up, and Satie changed from the usual music to the can-can.  
  
"Kazu, I'm home," Mrs. Shiota sang as she sailed through the door. Where she nearly tripped. With a sigh she carefully tread through the hall leading to the living room, where she flipped on a light. "Kazu..." she sighed, looking at her snoring son. She knew she should've fed him before she left, for their was an empty container for ice cream and Kazu's popcorn bowl by the foot of the couch. Setting down her coat and purse on the table, she reached for the TV guide to see what her son had been watching ,because Coyote Ugly was flashing on the screen."Moulin Rouge..." she repeated. She moved to wake up her son to nag him to do his homework, but stopped when she saw his packback unzipped with text books and loose leaf paper thrown in. She let out a sigh. "I'll let him get away with it since he got his homework done ahead of time. This time at least..." she added to herself, as she turned off the light and headed to bed.

* * *

ltt: okay! i originally had a long authors note, (ashley was gonna add at the end 'okay, that was freakishly long, but review anyway') and it was due to the fact i was fighting with shuichi, and since no one would want to read it, i'm doing this instead. ::blinks:: and since i have nothing to say that won't lead to a big conversation, let's turn to ashley. ashley?  
  
Ashley: Okay...so review people. And maybe go out to see The Notebook. Like now. WHY ARE YOU STILL AT YOUR COMPUTER!?! GO!!! RUN!! Run to your nearest theater! I'm gonna go and see it for the second time. YAY! REVIEW! I'M COMING RYAN!!!! ::runs off::  
  
ltt: yes, her obsessions can scare me too.  
  
Ashley: ::from far away:: RYAN!!! SHIRTLESS!!! BOXERS!!! HOTNESS!!!  
  
ltt: the e-card she sent me with orlando bloom was better...  
  
Ashley: I HEARD THAT!!! RYAN'S CHEST IS MUCH BETTER!!!!!!!!  
  
ltt: ::whispering:: don't listen to her.  
  
Ashley: ::comes back:: You haven't seen The Notebook. You wouldn't know but...wow...I wish I had a screen shot.   
  
ltt: i'm not listening. :: hands over her ears:: la la la la la......  
  
Ashley: Then you get the scene with him all wet and glistening and...omg, I'm gonna have a heart attack. Anyway, no one's probably reading this anymore because of my ranting (if you are...congratulations! Here's a poster of Ryan!), so just review. And we're out. I just sounded like Ryan Seacrest. That's lame...


End file.
